


День 48 - Лишь на словах

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок отлично умеет придавать словам дополнительное значения с помощью интонации.





	День 48 - Лишь на словах

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок отлично умеет придавать словам дополнительное значения с помощью интонации. И считывать это у других.

Однако и ему было чему поучиться у Джона, особенно, когда это касается произношения его имени. У Шерлока в Чертогах разума есть список всех эмоций, которые Джону удаётся передать только с помощью голоса.

Поскольку Шерлок – учёный, он составляет список из хороших и _немного не хороших_ эмоций, хотя хорошие идут с дополнительными деталями.

Наиболее распространёнными эмоциями, о которых Джон объявляет при помощи имени Шерлока, являются раздражение, обвинение, предупреждение и критика (как в _«Что это за адский шум?»_ ).

Ещё есть счастье (с хихиканьем в конце), гордость, возбуждение (голос хриплый и грубый) и удовлетворённость (в том, как он нечленораздельно произносит имя Шерлока в пост-коитальном тумане).

Джон может позвать Шерлока по имени нежно, например когда Шерлок теряется в своей голове, а голос Джона, произносящий его имя, становится маяком, показывающим ему дорогу.

Джон может произнести имя Шерлока быстро и отчаянно, иногда умоляя, как прошлой ночью, когда он метался и извивался от его прикосновений.

А ещё он может сказать его удивлённо и мягко, как будто Шерлок – чудо, и Джон не может поверить, что имеет право к нему прикасаться, обнимать и целовать.

Шерлок всегда удивляется тому, как Джону, всего лишь произнося его имя, удаётся зажечь эмоции, пылающие, как костёр.


End file.
